


Disaster start

by Ihavelikenolife



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Do I have to tag oc's if they appear for like two lines and i have just a very small impotance?, Excessive Swearing, Gen, Humor, Im not doing it, Not Beta Read, Well - Freeform, bad language, i guess, what even is canon anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavelikenolife/pseuds/Ihavelikenolife
Summary: He was so dumb. So fucking dumb. Jesus Christ how dumb was he? Who the fucks start running towards danger in a city they don’t know? Harley Keener apparently.---------------Harley has no survival instinct and we all know New York is attacked every other day.





	Disaster start

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt on humor was made and for that I'm sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy and really there is so much cursing.

He was so dumb. So fucking dumb. Jesus Christ how dumb was he? Who the fucks start running towards danger in a city they don’t know? Harley Keener apparently.

So dumb. What did he think? That he could help the people who got caught in front of the police barricade to get behind it, that was what he had been thinking. ‘Oh, just let me get out of my so far safe hiding spot to help people I don’t know because the people equipped do it are way busy fighting the bad guys’. So freaking dumb. 

 

Disaster bisexual was what his friends had said when he announced his plan to travel to New York and reconnect to the mechanic; whom he hasn’t seen in a few years. A disaster through and through. Gosh darn it.

Harleys heart was beating like crazy. As it might do when you’re running through what's starting to look like an active warzone. Multiple avengers all around trying to contain this weeks attackers and police trying to both urge civilians to move towards them and whatever else they were standing there for. 

 

When the attack had started, he had been walking trying to find out if walking the rest of the way would be fine or if a bus was a better idea. Lucky him had been right by an alley and ducked inn once there had been more than two shots fired. 

 

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. The two hiding behind the closest car seemed unhurt but paralyzed by fear. Okay, he could deal with this. Yeah. He was Harley fucking keener, he could do this. He crouched down beside them.

 

“Hey” - no contact - “look at me, lo-look at me” - he used the same voice he used at home - “we are right by the police barricade, all the bad guys are way too busy with the avengers. The bad guys won't see you if you run now and on the off chance they do, the police are keeping an eye out and will protect you. Okay?” - they nodded - “Okay! On the count of three you run like hell. One. Two. Three!” 

 

Seeing the two of them run made five of the last seven to take their chance as well. Thank god for that. However, of course the last two had to be the furthest away. Yay life? 

 

Heck. Peeking over the car it seemed like more bad guys had arrived, but not any more avengers. Oh balls, he was basically vibrating. No way he would be able to not help the last two. Fiddlesticks this was going to end up with some blood on his clothes. Oh, whatever was his last thought before he started running towards the last two civilians. Hadn’t it been for the fact that he was so alert at the moment he would have been hit with debris or what looked like robot arm. 

 

Harley really missed his prototype mission suit in right now. 

 

Somehow, he made it over without dying. Lucky him. The girl, who couldn't be older than 20 did seem as lucky. She was bleeding badly from right above her knee and arguing with the girl sitting on her knees beside her. 

 

“Did I come at a bad time? I would offer to come back later but I don’t think that’s an option” the girl that was bleeding gave a snort and an amused glance in return.

“I’m just trying to convince my beloved here to run to the police without me.” 

“Don’t do that! Don’t joke this situation away. You are bleeding and need help! I won’t leave you here.”

“Abigale. I will be fine. The avengers are here fighting the dicks and I can’t move anywhere without risking me or someone else getting more hurt.” Abigale had tears in her eyes. Understandable.

“I know babe, but I don’t want to leave you here alone...”

“I’ll stay.” - before Abigale could answer him, he continued - “You can alert paramedics about it and answer questions they might ask so they can help her as fast as possible once this fight is over. You know more than me about this anyway.”

“Come on Abs, listen to the kid” - “Hey” - “You’re a fast runner. He will give you the all clear and you will run as fast as those beautiful legs can carry you.” She left no room for argument and Abigale reluctantly nodded. 

 

Harley peeked at the battle and gave Abigale the all clear. After she ran off it seemed like all the energy seeped out of the girl left. 

 

“I never got your name and I like to know the names of people that might bleed out in front of me.”

“That’s fair, my name is Kathrine, everyone calls me Kat” she gave a weak smile.

 

Shit. Abigail hadn’t wrapped her wound. Harley looked around a little franticly; there was nothing he could use. Crap. He had a t-shirt under his red hoodie, maybe he could use that? Yeah, that’s what they did in the movies. He could do that. 

 

“If only you were a girl” - Harley stopped trying to rip his t-shirt - “i could have enjoyed this more” 

“W-what?” 

“Please don’t tell me you’re homophobic. I can hear you have a southern tilt when you speak, but come on. Don’t be a stereotype.” 

“That would be mighty hypocritical of me” he managed to rip a strip from his shirt. 

“Did you just use the word ‘mighty’ unironically in a conversation? Oh god” Kat started laughing. She stopped when he tightened the strip of cloth above her knee. “Ow, shit” 

“...sorry..?” 

“I swear this is homophobia that I'm one of two people stuck here”

“In my case I guess I can blame that fact that god gave me two braincells and none of them have survival instinct... and biphobia I guess”

 

They share a look before laughing a little. Ahh, sweet sweet gallows humor. 

 

“Tell me about you and Abigail?” 

 

As Kat started talking Harley looked around. Son of a gun what kind of robot even is that. It was one of the creepiest things he had ever seen in his life. And of course, it was coming closer. Darn. 

 

It seemed to lock in on where they were hiding. Every avenger on the scene was busy and there was no-one around to help them. His two braincells kicked in the door and yelled ‘I’m home honey’ in his brain. God bless the disaster bisexual and whoever decided to set his stat to zero when it came to self-preservation. 

 

He jumped away from the hiding spot. It seemed to take the robot to a standstill, before it could even start to think(?) to keep going for Kat Harley started yelling.

 

“Hey bitch baby. Who raised you, man? Someone ugly by the looks of it” - yeah that definitely earned him some attention. - “Merlin’s beard, I’ve never seen anyone this ugly and I grew in the town next to the most inbreed folks anyone’ll ever meet.”

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kat whisper screamed at him.

“Honestly? Who knows” Harley whisper screamed back. 

 

The robot looking thing moved closer and made a sound like a weapon charging to fire. A little like Iron Man’s earlier repulsors. Maybe time to start think about last words? What he assumed to be the robots hands started glowing. Maybe they were paws?

 

“I WON’T EVEN MEET GOD!” He screamed as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain. It never came. He slowly opened them again, but his sight was blocked by Iron Man in all his red and gold glory. It didn’t take Harley long to realize that he was taller than Tony now.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate this or anything, but if it had gone for the head I wouldn’t be standing right now?”

“What were you thinking? That was reckless and dangerous!” 

“Wow dad” - Harley rolled his eyes at the Iron Man mask still over Tony's face - “I knew you would save me though. After all, we’re connected” the smirk came easy to his face. 

 

The facemask disappeared in the blink of an eye. The mechanics confused and somewhat delighted face revealed itself.

“Harley? Harley Keener?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and would love some feedback!


End file.
